


Любовь как буря, любовь как ураган

by Lavender_Prime



Series: Тихая гавань [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Цикл случайных встреч между двумя незнакомцами





	Любовь как буря, любовь как ураган

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Like a Tempest, Love Like a Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/63005) by [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss). 



> Примечание автора: Как будто можно быть в фендоме и не попытаться хоть раз написать банальное КакаИру...

**Любовь как буря, любовь как ураган**

 

1.

  
Ируке четырнадцать, и он только что убил человека.  
Ничего особенного, рядовое событие, точно не стоящее отметки красным в календаре – это он понимал. Он – шиноби, генин. Остаться в живых, выполнить миссию, сохранить команду в целости и защитить Коноху – вот первоочередные цели.  
И все же он ничего не мог поделать: ему всего 14, а он уже убил человека.  
Это не имело ничего общего с тренировкой на деревьях и неживых мишенях. С прицельной точностью кинуть сюрикен в соломенное горло чучела и выслушать похвалу за меткость - это одно, а проделать то же самое с живым, дышащим человеком из плоти и крови и почувствовать, как на твои руки брызжет теплая, липкая кровь - совершенно, совершенно другое.  
К такому нельзя подготовиться, сколько ни тренируйся, сколько ни отрабатывай смертельные удары на чучелах.  
Однако он не мог позволить себе дать слабину перед командой – они бы не поняли. Ни сенсей, похваливший его за хладнокровие и верное решение по ликвидации угрозы, ни товарищи по команде, которые теперь смотрели на него с восхищением – из генинов ему первому довелось пролить кровь.  
Больше не было сил держаться – и он пришел сюда.   
В каждой скрытой деревне есть такое место, как «Тихая гавань». Место, куда шиноби приходят, чтобы привести себя и свои чувства в порядок после тяжелых миссий. В «Тихую гавань» пускали любого, кто в этом нуждался, и здесь не задавали лишних вопросов.  
Ирука в жизни бы не поверил, что его нога ступит в это место, особенно после всех тех шуток, которые он с товарищами отпускал по поводу приходящих сюда «тряпок». Как же он ошибался.  
В любом другом баре ему бы не налили спиртного и не оставили бы в таком желанном покое. В «Тихой гавани» же считалось, что раз Ирука достаточно взрослый, чтобы ему понадобилось прийти сюда, то он достаточно взрослый, чтобы получать все, что требует.  
В баре сидели несколько постоянных клиентов; все они заливали душевные раны спасительным алкоголем, пряча в тени расплывающиеся физиономии и выпивая в одиночку или в парах. Ни смеха, ни шуток, ни развеселых шумных компаний, а воздух пропитан невысказанными словами и тоской.  
Ирука ненавидел это заведение.  
Но, допив, заказал себе еще.  
Недалеко от него сидел и пил еще какой-то подросток. Ирука бы и не заметил его, если бы из всех посетителей тот не был чуть ли не ровесником Ируки, хотя даже по его глазу – единственной неприкрытой части его лица – было заметно, что внутренне он гораздо старше. Он тоже был один, не отрывал взгляда от стакана и не обращал никакого внимания на окружающих.  
Ирука вздохнул и посмотрел на свои руки, по-прежнему не веря, что смог до конца отмыть с них теплую, липкую кровь, что они больше не красные.  
Он поднял голову - и встретил заинтересованный взгляд. Мужчина, или, скорее, умудренный жизнью парень, кивнул ему, на удивление доброжелательно, и улыбнулся, хотя улыбка с трудом угадывалась за маской, скрывающей лицо .  
– Ты первый раз здесь, – сказал он, приближаясь к Ируке.  
Благодаря выпитому в голове приятно шумело, не то он сказал бы что-нибудь резкое, чтобы прогнать парня – Ирука пришел сюда не для разговоров. В итоге он просто утвердительно кивнул и махнул рукой, повторяя заказ.  
Какое-то время они сидели бок о бок, не смотря друг на друга и не общаясь, но присутствие другого человека, тем не менее, подействовало на Ируку успокаивающе. Он почувствовал себя почти нормальным только лишь оттого, что кто-то был рядом, разделяя с ним отравленную атмосферу горя и вины.  
Он поймал себя на том, что вновь разглядывает свои руки, будто чужие, отказываясь признавать их частью собственного тела. Парень проследил за его взглядом и понимающе кивнул.  
– Они чистые, – сказал он, словно читая мысли Ируки. Возможно, так и было.  
– Да? – вырвалось у него еле слышно.  
– Да. Так и есть, – заверил его парень, беря ладони Ируки в свои.  
Прикосновение на какой-то миг поразило Ируку, и он даже подумал просто отдернуть руки и уйти – но не смог. К нему впервые прикасались с такой нежностью, и ласковое тепло чужих ладоней будто доказывало, что его руки не запятнаны. Что он сам не запятнан.  
Ирука был ужасно благодарен за это прикосновение.  
– Потом станет легче, – тихо сказал парень, чуть сжав пальцы Ируки; его голос был мягким, но уверенным. – Можешь мне не верить, но потом станет легче. Когда встанет выбор: ты их или они тебя. Те, кто дороги тебе - или те, кто дороги им.  
Ирука изучил видимую часть лица и медленно кивнул. Он знал, что парень прав – и именно поэтому ему требовалось напиться.  
– А что, если не станет? – наконец, спросил он, заранее страшась ответа.  
Он даже не мечтал задать когда-нибудь этот вопрос друзьям или сенсею, но здесь, в тусклом свете «Тихой гавани», с пальцами, зажатыми в ладонях незнакомого парня, он нашел в себе смелость дать этим словам сорваться с его губ.  
Он не хотел, чтобы стало легче.  
– Тогда как человек ты лучше, чем я.

2.

  
Ируке шестнадцать, и он только что похоронил друга.  
Смерть – вечный спутник шиноби, следует за ним по пятам на каждой миссии и пытается подловить его в любой момент. Но тем, кто остался в живых, от этого не легче, особенно если убитый был молод, талантлив и горячо любим.  
Поэтому он сидел этим вечером в «Тихой гавани» и пил за Акито, вспоминая все его улыбки, шутки и поцелуи. Милый добрый Акито с большими карими глазами и улыбчивым ртом. Смелый порывистый Акито с вырванной глоткой и стекленеющими глазами.  
Ирука глотал слезы вперемешку с саке и вздыхал.  
Акито, чертов дурак, умер прежде, чем Ирука успел ответить «да» на его робкое предложение.  
С того раза, как он был здесь, «Тихая гавань» нисколько не изменилась – да он и не ожидал. Потом он бывал здесь еще пару раз, не признаваясь даже себе, что всегда при этом высматривал того парня в маске. Он приходил сюда каждый раз после чьего-то убийства, и хоть того парня не было, Ирука вспоминал его слова и находил в них утешение.  
В этот раз все было по-другому. Сегодня его не могли утешить никакие слова.  
– Ну как, стало легче? – спросил чей-то глубокий голос справа от Ируки, и он вздрогнул, машинально потянувшись к оружию.  
Он повернулся, посмотрел на сидящего рядом с ним мужчину, и хватка на кунае ослабла. За два года незнакомец возмужал, никто больше не принял бы его за подростка.  
– Нет, – честно ответил Ирука, вновь с отвращением оглядывая бар. – Не стало.  
Он ожидал насмешек или какого-то разочарования, как в тот раз, когда он рассказал все своему другу Мизуки, а в ответ получил презрительное «слабак». Вместо этого парень улыбнулся и кивнул, пересаживаясь поближе к Ируке.  
– Хорошо.  
И вновь они сидели в уютном молчании, словно два товарища, которым больше не нужны слова, чтобы понимать друг друга. Ирука счел бы это странным, если бы не был охвачен горем. Он молча поднял тост за Акито, осушил бокал и заказал еще.  
– Похоже, на этот раз не убийство, – сказал парень, читая Ируку как раскрытую книгу, – но похороны.  
Ирука был рад его присутствию, тому, что незнакомец понимал его горе – но он хотел большего. Сегодня вечером ему требовалось нечто большее, чем пара добрых слов и компанейское молчание.  
Впервые придя сюда, он не знал, что за утешение люди ищут и обретают в «Тихой гавани». В конце концов, тогда он был еще ребенком.  
Сейчас он знал.   
Он взял парня за руку и посмотрел на него, саке и боль придали смелости, которой ему не хватило с Акито. Тот развернулся, пристально посмотрел на него и согласно кивнул – дружелюбный жест, который так хорошо запомнился Ируке. Что бы он ни искал в глазах Ируки, увиденного в них ему было достаточно.  
Парень подал знак бармену, и тут же получил ключ. Ирука почувствовал, как по его спине пробежала дрожь от собственной смелости: он собирался подняться наверх с мужчиной, чье имя он до сих пор не знал и чье лицо он никогда не видел.  
– Ты уверен? – уточнил парень, перед тем, как открыть дверь – давая шанс Ируке уйти.  
Да.  
Неловкость осталась за порогом, позволяя им в полной мере прочувствовать жар, трение и все нарастающее желание. Парень – Ирука так и не спросил его имени, и не думал, что спросит – снял с себя почти все, кроме маски; Ирука удивился этому, но ничего не сказал.  
Его прижали к постели, они обнимались и терлись друг о друга, с полуоткрытых ртов срывались тихие стоны. Они не целовались – и Ирука был за это благодарен. На губах по-прежнему был вкус Акито, и он хотел сохранить его как можно дольше.  
Внизу живота нарастало удовольствие, когда парень терся об него, его дыхание обжигало шею Ируки, а руки были сильными и огрубелыми – и в то же время такими нежными... Он гладил каждый кусочек напряженного тела, пощипывал сосок, прослеживал пальцами шрамы - но когда мозолистая рука парня обхватила их возбужденные члены, не мог не впиться коротко стриженными ногтями в его спину  
Все померкло, наполнилось белым шумом и бешеным стуком колотящегося в груди сердца, а на глаза почему-то навернулись слезы. А потом оглушающая волна оргазма смыла все мысли, тоску и оцепенение, оставив лишь выплеснувшееся удовольствие.  
Ирука понял, что его сорванное дыхание перешло во всхлипы, и на секунду смутился. Шиноби не должны испытывать такие эмоции, они только мешают, и он был уверен – сейчас его за это отчитают.   
Но парень положил теплую руку ему на плечо, кончиком пальца выводя круги на его шее. И между ними не было ничего, кроме молчания и уюта.  
Когда они спустились, Ирука почувствовал себя другим человеком: не прошло и получаса с тех пор, как они поднялись в номер, а казалось, что это было целую жизнь назад.  
Выйдя из «Тихой гавани», они попрощались; парень запечатлел на лбу Ируки мягкий поцелуй, сжав напоследок его плечо. Ирука вдруг осознал, что они обменялись едва ли десятком слов – а между ними произошло уже так много всего.  
Это не имело значения. Кинув последний взгляд на парня, Ирука впервые после смерти Акито по-настоящему улыбнулся и зашагал домой.

3.

  
Ируке семнадцать, и он уже умирал.  
Этот непреложный факт он воспринял довольно невозмутимо – и сам удивился, что не испытывает больше никаких чувств. Он ожидал, что, когда придет время, его будет обуревать страх или паника – доказательства того, что он цепляется за жизнь. Ничего подобного не наблюдалось, и это-то и было самым удивительным.  
Миссия была провальной с самого начала; Ирука подумал, что, наверное, ему стоит радоваться, что они вообще сумели хоть что-то сделать. Какой бы высокой ни была цена, миссию они завершили.  
Правда, он сомневался, что Мизуки вовремя достигнет Конохи, чтобы рассказать о разнице. Скорее всего, не успеет. На миг Ируке стало интересно, будет ли кто плакать на его похоронах, или все слезы достанутся сенсею и Йоши, лежащим мертвыми недалеко от него.  
Больше это не имело значения.  
Умирать было больно, но отнюдь не настолько, как он всегда считал. Не было ни приступов агонии, ни адского жжения: скорее, его тело заливали медленные волны, словно приступы тупой зубной боли, которая никак не уймется. Даже мыслить еще было совсем не трудно, и если бы он не истратил всю тщательно накапливаемую чакру на последнего преследователя, то, наверное, смог бы даже подняться.   
Вздохнув, он закрыл глаза и стал слушать звуки леса, пытаясь уловить хоть малейший признак приближающейся помощи.  
– Ирука!  
Он открыл глаза и с изумлением обнаружил перед собой вставшего на колени АНБУ, чье лицо закрывала фарфоровая маска лисы, а руки метались над плечами Ируки, словно тот не знал, что и делать: трясти его, пытаясь пробудить, или не стоит. Ирука медленно заморгал – в голосе и склонившейся над ним фигуре определенно было что-то знакомое, но он слишком устал, чтобы рыться в памяти.   
– Держись, Ирука, держись, медики уже на подходе. – Ирука медленно кивнул в ответ, хотя его глаза слипались сами собой. – Нет, не смей закрывать глаза. Смотри на меня, поговори со мной.  
Огромным усилием он заставил себя вновь открыть глаза. Это не должно было быть так трудно, но сокрушающая тяжесть в груди превращала дыхание в изнурительную работу, а нехитрая задача держать глаза открытыми и сфокусированными на чем-либо выматывала его сильнее любой тренировки.  
– Как... – с трудом выдавил он, слова были еле слышны. Он попытался еще раз. – Мизуки...  
– С твоим товарищем по команде все в порядке. – АНБУ положил ладонь на живот Ируки. – На полпути в деревню он наткнулся на меня, и я поспешил сюда. Проверить, не могу ли я чем помочь, пока не подтянутся медики.  
Ирука чувствовал, как от руки АНБУ по его телу распространяется приятное тепло, и его мозг функционировал еще достаточно, чтобы понимать, что тот поддерживает в нем жизнь, вливая свою энергию в его тело и залечивая самые тяжелые раны грубым, но эффективным способом. Этого было недостаточно, чтобы спасти его жизнь,– зато давало шанс дождаться медиков.  
Силы медленно возвращались к нему, и теперь он мог рассмотреть своего спасителя более подробно. АНБУ был высоким и поджарым, маска, как ей и положено, полностью закрывала его лицо – но ничего не могла поделать с его волосами. Ирука знал, что прежде он уже видел и трогал эти волосы, точно так же, как эти руки, он помнил, касались его кожи – больше и плотнее, чем сейчас.  
В мире было множество мест, где он мог вновь встретить своего безымянного друга, но пограничный лес, где он лежал, истекая кровью, в список никогда не входил.  
– Это ты... – выговорил он, криво и слабо улыбаясь, и протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до АНБУ.  
– Да, я, – ответил тот, в голосе мелькнула нотка нетерпения. – Лежи спокойно, и без того все плохо, а я бы предпочел не дать тебе умереть до прибытия врача.  
Ирука один раз кивнул и вновь расслабился, позволяя глазам закрыться – теперь он знал, что его друг здесь и обо всем позаботится. АНБУ, вот как. Что ж, это объясняло, почему он никогда не видел его вне «Тихой Гавани»; а он искал его, сейчас он это понимал – бессознательно высматривая в толпе его худую фигуру, не удовлетворенный теми двумя встречами, которые у них были после похорон Акито.  
Он чувствовал, как проваливается в сон, тепло из живота распространилось по всему телу, а боль ослабла до легкого дискомфорта. Словно издалека, он слышал звуки приближающихся шагов и Мизуки, выкрикивающего его имя.  
Все будет хорошо. Его АНБУ здесь, и больше с ним не случится ничего плохого.  
– Я буду в «Тихой гавани» после похорон, – шепнул АНБУ, обласкав дыханием лицо Ируки и заставив его усталое тело содрогнуться.  
В следующую секунду рядом с ним приземлился медик, и АНБУ исчез. Но теперь это не имело значения – Ирука знал, где его найти. 

4.

  
Ируке девятнадцать, и он впервые влюбился.  
Это не должно было его так удивить, учитывая его нынешнее положение: лежа на спине, со ртом АНБУ, обрабатывающим его член, и пальцами АНБУ, растягивающими его изнутри.  
Но он все равно удивился.  
Удивился потому, что внезапно, ни с того, ни с сего, осознал, что по уши влюбился в незнакомца – человека, которого знал уже пять лет и с которым спал последние три, но тем не менее – незнакомца. И был поражен, потому что любовь представлялась ему совершенно иной.  
В представлении Ируки любовь была бурей, ураганом. Силой, которая, как стихийное бедствие, как потоп, заливала все остальные чувства, не оставляя ничего, кроме разбуженной страсти. Так было с родителями Ируки – насколько он знал и помнил. Вместо этого любовь подкралась к нему исподтишка, медленный поток все ширился и ширился, пока Ирука не понял, что уже захлебывается, увязнув в любви по самую шею и без всяких путей к отступлению.  
Не то чтобы он мечтал вырваться – свое положение Ирука бы не променял ни на что на свете, особенно сейчас, когда горячий, жадный,  _восхитительный_ рот заставлял его задыхаться от удовольствия.  
– Ирука, – напомнил о себе АНБУ, возвращая его в настоящее, и навис над ним.  
– Пожалуйста, – услышал Ирука собственный шепот, неожиданно для самого себя обнимая и притягивая парня за шею для поцелуя.  
В их отношениях Ируке не нравилось лишь одно, но иного выхода не было: или поцелуи через ткань, или глубокие поцелуи в кромешной темноте - несмотря на то, что оба варианта ему претили.  
Он привыкал к слепоте.  
Ирука что-то невнятно выдохнул в чужой рот, расслабляясь и готовя свое тело к вторжению, чтобы после смаковать обжигающее чувство заполнения, когда его любовник вошел в него.  
– Пожалуйста, – повторил он, сам толком не зная, о чем молит.  
Он хотел этого, отчаянно хотел – но какая-то часть его в голос вопила, что он хочет не только этого. Он не хотел темноты. И незнания. И жаждал всего, что подразумевала под собой любовь.  
Но ему надо было учиться обходиться тем, что есть.  
Ирука выгнулся, отвечая на страстные поцелуи, приподнимаясь навстречу каждому толчку, пытаясь получить как можно больше: больше проникновения, больше движения, да и просто – всего.  
– Ирука, – выдохнули ему в рот, АНБУ входил в Ируку все резче и быстрее, его тело под пальцами Ируки чуть ли не вибрировало от напряжения и жажды.  
К бурному завершению они пришли в полной темноте, разделив дыхание на двоих, сливаясь телами воедино – и удовольствие, пронзившее их, было острым и ослепительным.  
Одинокой вспышкой света под веками в кромешной тьме.  
После этого Ирука лежал и смотрел в потолок невидящим взглядом, бешеный ритм сердца постепенно успокаивался; АНБУ рядом дышал тихо и размеренно, видимо, уже заснув.  
Ирука заставлял себя ничего не хотеть – но это было выше его сил. Такова сама природа любви, и сейчас он осознал это в полной мере – он хотел... всего.  
– Как бы мне хотелось увидеть твое лицо... – прошептал он в темноту, так и не найдя в себе смелости просить в открытую, опасаясь отказа.  
Но ему ответили – хотя он вообще не ждал ответа и дернулся от звука низкого голоса, чуть хриплого от сна и полученного удовольствия:  
– Может, для начала узнаешь, как меня зовут?

5.

  
Ируке двадцать, и он наконец-то одержал верх.   
– Теперь я могу увидеть ваше лицо, Хатаке-сан?  
Он уже полмесяца носил в себе имя своего любовника, приходя в «Тихую гавань» куда чаще, чем за все прежние годы, надеясь застать его там. И он наконец-то пришел, и Ирука видел изгиб его улыбки – даже сквозь маску.  
– Так ты все же узнал, – заключил Какаши, и разница между тогда и сейчас, когда он мог назвать его по имени, была огромной, как мир. Особенно из-за того,  _кем_ он оказался.  
Ирука едва ушам своим не поверил, когда последний кусочек головоломки встал на место после слов Мизуки: «Проклятый Хатаке Какаши! Опять провалил моих генинов, одноглазая сволочь. Он думает, что он весь такой крутой, в этой своей маске и с Шаринганом...»  
Дальше Ирука не слышал, расплывшись в изумленной улыбке. Хатаке Какаши, вот оно что.  
Теперь у него наконец-то было имя.  
– Да, догадался, – подтвердил Ирука, делая шаг вперед и протягивая руку к лицу Какаши. Минутная пауза, с ощутимым напряжением поджарого тела – и он позволил руке безвольно упасть вдоль тела.  
Он хотел увидеть, что скрывается под маской – но такое не берется силой. Даже если Какаши не собирался ему в этом мешать.  
Такое дается только добровольно.  
Они стояли и молча смотрели друг на друга, воздух чуть ли не потрескивал от напряжения, пока Какаши не прищурился, выругался и сдернул с себя маску – его рука лишь на миг предательски замерла, прежде чем решиться.  
Ирука не стал глубоко втягивать воздух или еще как-либо выдавать свое изумление. Он просто впитывал представший ему вид, зная, что такое позволено немногим. Какаши был красивым, почти совершенным, с острыми чертами лица и привлекательным ртом. Его портил лишь длинный шрам, пересекавший щеку, других изъянов в его лице не было.  
Ирука шагнул вперед, его взгляд упал на четко очерченные губы, и он накрыл их своими, упиваясь возможностью целоваться и одновременно смотреть на Какаши.  
– Ты провозился дольше, чем я рассчитывал, – сказал Какаши, отстранившись, его губы изогнулись в мимолетной улыбке.  
Стоило признать, так оно и было. Прошло почти восемь месяцев с тех пор, как Ирука поставил себе задачу узнать имя любовника, и до этого он никогда по-настоящему не понимал, какой же это геморрой – выяснять что-то о шиноби.  
– Сам бы попробовал определить личность АНБУ и не попасть при этом в гости к Ибики, – парировал Ирука, наслаждаясь тем, что теперь он может читать выражение лица Какаши. – Я бы посмотрел, как быстро ты управился.  
Какаши рассмеялся, и вокруг его полного веселья глаза разбежались морщинки. Потом он наклонился, чтобы прижаться губами ко рту Ируки и выдохнуть:  
– Мог бы просто у меня спросить.

6.

  
Ируке двадцать два, и он в жизни не был так зол.  
Поначалу он глазам своим не поверил, хотя и знал, что удивляться тут нечему. Они никогда ничего друг другу не обещали и о чувствах тоже не говорили – но почему-то Ируке казалось, что их чувства взаимны.  
Сейчас он знал правду.  
Стоя в конце коридора, он наблюдал, как Какаши выходил из номера – из  _их_ номера – с другим человеком. Ирука знал ее: Анко, джонин-специалист, он помнил ее по дежурствам за столом распределения. С последней миссии она вернулась вся взвинченная и на нервах – возможно, именно поэтому она и пришла сюда.  
«Тихая гавань» была местом, где не находящие себе места шиноби могли обрести внутреннее равновесие, получить какое-то утешение. Почему-то Ирука забыл об этом – и теперь этот факт смеялся ему в лицо.  
Больно узнавать правду вот так.  
Какаши посмотрел в его сторону – точнее, глянул мельком – и ушел прочь, с ней, ничем не выдав, что заметил присутствие Ируки.  
Но все же он прошел в освободившийся номер, закрыл за собой дверь и сел на постель, обзывая себя дураком. Какаши не вернется; на сегодня запас его добрых дел исчерпан.  
Но не прошло и десять минут, как тот вернулся, вырвав Ируку из глубин мрачных мыслей.  
– Не знал, что ты и по этой части, – сухо сказал он, едва закрылась дверь. Какаши, потянувшийся снять маску, замер.  
Ненадолго воцарилось молчание - на миг Ирука даже успел пожалеть о том, что его язык сработал быстрее мозга. В номере будто похолодало - воздух застыл, а в углах заметались тени. То, что нужно.   
– По какой именно части? Будьте любезны, Ирука-сенсей, уточните, – холодным тоном произнес Какаши, посмотрев на него с презрением, словно видя впервые.  
Ирука не ответил на вопрос, слова гнева и боли застряли в горле. Вместо этого он пожал плечами.  
– Анко уже лучше? – спросил он.  
– Да.  
– Как я слышал, ей сильно досталось на последней миссии, – продолжил Ирука, прекрасно зная, что нарушает неписанные правила «Тихой гавани» – не говорить о том, что здесь происходит, не упоминать причин, по которым сюда приходят. Но в данный момент он уже с трудом соображал и ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
«Я слишком много просил», – подумалось ему. Все, что можно получить в таком месте – жалость, и ничего больше. Он неоднократно задавался вопросом, почему их встречи ограничены стенами «Тихой гавани» – но теперь понял.  
– Так и есть, – равнодушно ответил Какаши. – Но это тебя не касается.   
– Уверен, ей сейчас гораздо лучше, – продолжал Ирука, игнорируя то, как нехорошо и опасно смотрит него Какаши. – Ты очень хорош во всем, что делаешь.  
А вот этого говорить не стоило, Ирука понял это в тот же миг, как слова сорвались с губ, но назад их было уже не вернуть.  
– Да, в конце концов, я гений, – согласился Какаши, в его голосе было то, что Ирука никогда не слышал раньше – пустота. На какую-то секунду он испугался, очень испугался, но в следующий миг его прижали к стене: Какаши навалился сверху, обездвижив. – И ты здесь, так что, должно быть, хочешь от меня того же самого.  
Ирука хотел сказать «Нет!», ему нужно было другое – но Какаши накрыл его рот своим, по-прежнему в маске; прикосновение ткани к губам было отвратительным – и чересчур знакомым – ощущением. А когда-то он надеялся, что этого больше никогда не будет.  
Он не сопротивлялся и не пытался остановить Какаши. То, как грубо обращались с его телом, только помогло навести порядок в собственных мыслях и увидеть реальность. Когда он захотел большего, чем те отношения, что подразумевались в таком месте, он перешел границу дозволенного. А то, что он позволил себе ревновать, все окончательно испортило.  
Он хотел бури, он ее и получил.  
Стоило ему кончить, как Какаши тут же вышел и пристально посмотрел на него, злая улыбка была видна даже под маской.  
– Теперь вам лучше, Ирука-сенсей? – ядовито спросил Какаши. – Или вы еще что-то от меня хотите?  
– Ничего, – болезненным шепотом выдавил из себя Ирука. Какаши был очень убедителен; не осталось ни малейших сомнений, что это было наказанием. – Не думаю, что захочу еще, Хатаке-сан. Благодарю вас за участие, сейчас рассудок ко мне уже полностью вернулся.  
На миг во взгляде Какаши мелькнула вина и сожаление, но, возможно, Ируке просто хотелось их увидеть.  
Уходя, Ирука поклялся самому себе, что это последний раз, когда его нога ступала в «Тихую гавань». 

7.

  
Ируке двадцать три, и он никогда не чувствовал себя таким одиноким.  
Он долго избегал появляться в «Тихой гавани» – но все же пришел, и теперь сидел, угрюмо уставившись в полупустой стакан. Пить не хотелось. Ему вообще ничего уже больше не хотелось.  
И так с тех пор, как его выписали из больницы.  
Предательство Мизуки, случившееся так вскоре после предательства Какаши, подточило его решимость никогда сюда больше не приходить.  
Он сам хотел бы знать, что забыл здесь; он обещал себе, что ни за что не вернется – а сейчас сидел тут, вновь нарочно подвергая себя опасности, прежде заставившей его отсюда уйти.  
Кое-кто из завсегдатаев бара, проходя мимо, хлопал его по спине и бросал пару слов, прежде чем пойти дальше. Как ни банально, все они понимали, что Ирука нуждается в утешении – и что не от них он этого ждет.  
Ирука не был уверен, что  _он_ сегодня придет. То, что с ним случилось, знала вся деревня, и любой идиот мог догадаться, куда отправится Ирука сразу же после больницы. Но это, конечно, не означало, что Какаши придет утешить его, только не после того, как между ними все кончилось в последний раз...  
Присутствие Какаши он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел.  
– Как ты, Ирука? – спросил он, занимая только что освободившийся стул рядом с Ирукой.  
– Как будто лучший друг ударил мне в спину, – честно ответил он.  
Какаши кивнул и попросил ключ, в его взгляде мелькнул вопрос. Ирука залпом прикончил свой напиток и перехватил ключ прежде, чем Какаши успел его поймать. Ключ был другим – и Ирука швырнул его обратно бармену.  
– Не этот, – услышал он собственные слова. – Наш.  
Его уже больше ничего не волновало, он даже не возражал, если это не будет любовью. Ему нужно было, чтобы Какаши заставил его забыться – хоть на несколько часов.  
Наверх они поднялись молча, в тяжелой атмосфере невысказанных слов и разбитых мечтаний.  
Стоило им войти, как они принялись раздеваться – неспешно, почти застенчиво, и Ирука задержал дыхание, когда Какаши замер, посмотрел на него, полностью обнаженного, и сдернул маску так, словно совсем забыл, что она на нем есть.  
Ирука облегченно выдохнул.  
Все было неторопливо и нежно – совершенно не так, как в их последний, ужасный раз. Тогда это было наказанием Ируке за дерзость, сейчас же действия Какаши приносили утешение – и заставляли его чувствовать себя бережно лелеемым и  _любимым_.  
Пусть даже это было иллюзией.  
Он упивался каждой лаской – и тем, как Какаши целовал его тело, легчайшими касаниями гладил лицо и грудь, как медленно готовил его, стремясь избежать малейшего дискомфорта. Это заняло чуть ли не вечность, но в итоге Какаши оказался в нем, двигаясь с мучительной медлительностью, шепча Ируке на ухо сладкую бессмыслицу. Но тот ничего не слышал, потерявшись в желании и удовольствии, в том, каким тугим и заполненным ощущалось его тело. Они не спешили, их движения были замедленными, а темп нарастал по чуть-чуть, с каждым мигом подводя их к завершению, и настало время, когда Ирука изо всей силы вцепился в нависающего над ним Какаши, повторяя его имя, как мантру.  
После того, как все кончилось, они остались лежать на постели, переплетенные друг с другом.  
– Ирука... Я... – начал Какаши, когда они, наконец, обрели дыхание; Ирука поднял голову и посмотрел на него. Какаши выглядел неожиданно беззащитным, и в его взгляде сквозила такая нежность, что у Ируки разрывалось сердце. – Я...  
Он так и не закончил то, что собирался сказать; но его слова оказались последней каплей. Ирука прерывисто вздохнул и отпустил себя; воспоминания о случившемся захлестнули его с головой, навалившись волной тоски и отчаяния. По лицу потекли беспомощные слезы, и как бы он ни ненавидел себя за то, что позволил себе так распуститься перед Какаши, он не мог их остановить. Слишком многое накопилось.   
Какаши лишь обнял его еще крепче, позволяя ему выплеснуть свою боль, молча поддерживая, утешая одним своим присутствием.  
Ирука знал, что, возможно, он никогда не получит того, чего хочет – но отныне он решил брать то, что дают. Даже если это жалость – отлично, пусть так и будет.  
Пока что ему хватит. 

8.

  
Ируке двадцать четыре, и с него хватит.  
И дело вовсе не в постыдной ссоре на людях, которая случилась у них этим утром (хотя именно она придала Ируке необходимую смелость).  
Ему просто надоело играть в самоотверженность. Он хотел всего – или будет обходиться ничем.  
– Так и знал, что найду тебя здесь, – сказал Какаши вместо приветствия, входя в номер –  _их_ номер – в «Тихой гавани».   
– Да, – коротко ответил Ирука, пристально глядя на Какаши. Они годами учились распознавать настроение друг друга, и то, что Какаши не стащил маску в ту же секунду, как захлопнул за собой дверь, сказало Ируке все, что ему нужно было знать.  
Какаши еще злился.  
– Ты всегда приходишь сюда, когда расстроен. – Какаши прислонился спиной к двери и скрестил руки на груди.  
– Я знаю.  
– Ирука. Я ничего не отменю. – Тон Какаши говорил, что решение окончательно. – Они готовы.  
– Я знаю, – повторил он и увидел, что Какаши наконец-то расслабился. – Я не поэтому расстроился.  
Ссора была всего лишь утром, но с тех пор у него было время подумать. Какаши мог казаться ленивым раздолбаем, слишком любящим издевки, чтобы быть хорошим учителем, но никто лучше Ируки не знал, что это только видимость.  
– Сегодня я сорвался. А следовало больше доверять твоим суждениям, – медленно сказал он, не отрывая глаз от Какаши. – Это трудно – дать им идти своим путем и доверить их кому-то еще, но мне не стоило ставить под сомнение твой авторитет, да еще перед всеми. Так что то унижение я сам заслужил. И от этого расстроился куда больше, чем от потери контроля.  
Какаши промолчал, лишь чуть кивнул в ответ.  
– Но это заставило меня кое-что понять, – продолжил Ирука. – Я больше так не могу.  
_На это_ Какаши уже среагировал.  
– Что ты подразумеваешь под «больше так не могу»? – жестко потребовал ответа Какаши. – Как – «так»?  
– Вот так. – Ирука взмахнул руками, охватывая весь номер. – Я не хочу больше приходить в «Тихую гавань». Ненавижу этот бар, ненавижу этот номер.  
– Разве?  
– Да. Это – место для тех, кто отчаялся. Укрытие для скорбящих и потерянных. А мне уже не нужно приходить сюда. Да и давно уже не нужно.  
И это было правдой. Он так часто приходил в «Тихую гавань», что знал уже всех постоянных клиентов, а они знали его. Множество раз, за стаканом выпивки, он сам предлагал утешение – вместо того, чтобы получать его,  _дождавшись_. И иногда он ждал безрезультатно, больше всего ненавидя то, что не может как-то на это повлиять.  
Какаши нахмурился, тяжело глядя на него, и оттолкнулся от двери, направляясь к Ируке.  
– Но ты все же здесь.  
– Да, – утомленно согласился он, – и если ты не знаешь, почему, то наш разговор не имеет смысла.  
– Ирука, я, может, и гений, – растягивая слова, произнес Какаши, от каждого слова веяло опасностью, – но мысли читать не умею. Так зачем ты приходишь сюда, если так ненавидишь это место?  
– Зачем? – недоверчиво переспросил Ирука. – Какаши, ты что, совсем бестолковый? А где еще мне тебя увидеть, если не здесь?  
– Мы живем в одной деревне, ты можешь увидеть меня где угодно. Да ты и так видишь.  
Ирука раздосадованно всплеснул руками.  
– Нет, не вижу. За стенами этого бара всегда только Шаринган Какаши, прославленный Копирующий. И да, его я могу увидеть, как только захочу. И ты знаешь, что мне нужно не это.  
– Тогда объясни мне, – терпеливо повторил Какаши, словно разговаривая с идиотом.  
Ирука глубоко вздохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться. Если он по-прежнему хочет донести что-то до Какаши, надо быть начеку и не позволять ему раззадорить себя до потери самоконтроля.  
Все или ничего.  
– Мы ведем себя так уже десять лет, и я все… больше не могу. Устал притворяться, будто мне плохо, а ты меня утешаешь. Я вовсе не малохольная барышня, и к этому времени ты сам должен был это понять.  
Он заметил, как напряжение оставило Какаши, когда до него наконец дошло значение его слов.  
– Ирука, – начал Какаши, но тот замотал головой, прерывая его.  
– Нет, сначала сними эту проклятую маску.  
Наступила тишина, наполненная возможностями – настоящими и мнимыми. Ирука не мог сказать, чем в итоге все обернется. Еще нет. Но Какаши приспустил маску, его губы изгибались в улыбке – и от облегченного вздоха Ируки в номере, казалось, посветлело.  
– Ирука, – еще раз повторил Какаши, – я не умею читать мысли.  _Ты должен сказать мне вслух._  
И в этот миг Ируку словно прошибло, он впервые за все это время понял, по-настоящему понял – что заложником их ситуации оказался не он один. Они оба дураки.  
– Чего ты хочешь, Ирука? – серьезно спросил Какаши, сосредоточив на нем все внимание.  
– Всего. Я хочу всего.  
И у него это будет – он узнал, понял это по тому, как Какаши стремительно преодолел последний метр между ними, по тому, как его губы накрыли губы Ируки и поцелуй был нежнее, чем когда-либо, по тому, как властно сомкнулись на его талии руки Какаши...  
– Пойдем сдадим ключ, – сказал Какаши, когда они разорвали поцелуй, нуждаясь в глотке воздуха. – Нам он больше не нужен. Продолжим дома.  
Ирука, улыбаясь, кивнул, напоследок окидывая взглядом номер. В этой комнате произошло много чего, но он не жалел, что оставляет ее.  
Когда они покидали «Тихую гавань», ни один из них не оглянулся.


End file.
